Interrupted
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/Smut - Alphonse walks in on something private when he fails to properly announce himself.


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: EdWin/Edward x Winry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1661

Title: Interrupted

Description: EdWin One Shot

Alphonse walks in on something private when he fails to properly announce himself.

A/N: Request by anon. I know I said I was taking a break from smut, but I lied. Sorry. Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

"There." I sit back on my heels and look up at Ed who is frowning down at me from his seat at the kitchen table. "What?"

"This is why I don't go swimming," he grumbles, taking his automail leg down from where I had it propped up on another chair.

After spending most of the afternoon in the pool, I had to be sure his automail was dried and oiled to prevent rusting. As much as the process annoys him.

"Oh yeah?" I raise my eyebrows. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it while you were untying the ties of my bikini with your teeth."

His eyes flare, and he sits up straighter.

"You make a good point," he says in a low voice. "I did enjoy that."

Slowly, I pull my cover up over my head, revealing my skimpy bathing suit in all its glory.

"You know I bought it just for you, right?" I rise up on my shins and move toward him, between his legs.

"Damn, Winry." His eyes travel over me, and he leans forward in his seat, his hands coming up to my neck where they tug at the strings, pulling them loose.

I gasp when cool air hits my damp skin, making my breasts break out in goosebumps and my nipples instantly go hard.

"You know," he murmurs hoarsely, his fingers trailing down my back to untie the rest of my top. "It's come to my attention that I have another problem for you to fix while you're here."

"I bet I can guess what it is," I whisper, my gaze locked on the impressive bulge in his swim shorts.

"Would you mind?" His fingers trail across my ribs and over the sides of my boobs before they find my nipples.

"Ed," I whimper, thrusting my chest out as he rolls and teases the hard nubs.

"I could use some servicing," he goes on, his voice dropping an octave.

I'm tempted to roll my eyes, but his calloused fingers distract me. Still, I can't let him have all the fun. Trying to ignore the things his skilled hands are doing to my body, I reach out and grab the waist band of his shorts, yanking them down. He shifts with me to let them slide out from under him, and then they're in a heap on the floor around his ankles.

I sit back, resting my ass on my heels again, as I bring my hands up to his thighs and slide my palms up toward his pelvis and pause. I take in the sight of his hard cock for a second. I never get tired of seeing it, knowing I did that. The tip is darker than the shaft, smooth and round, begging to be licked like an ice cream cone. I take a finger and run it along the throbbing vein on the underside, making him tense.

"Winry," he groans, his fingers stuttering in their thorough exploration of my chest.

I grin as I lean in and kiss him, right at the base, my lips brushing his balls. One of his hands abandons my breasts and slides into my hair. I kiss my way up his erection, adding my tongue when I reach the head. He grunts, and I slide a hand down to cup his balls, which only makes his fingers in my hair dig into my scalp.

I kiss him all over—from head to balls—all the way around, until I'm satisfied and his hips are thrusting up to meet my mouth.

"Winry, fucking blow me already," he groans, and I decide he's waited enough.

I lick him up and down, taking less time than I did kissing, just to get him ready. The less friction the better. When I finally take him in my mouth, he lets out a low sound, his hand at my breast squeezing tight. I swirl my tongue around the tip and release him before immediately sliding back down, this time taking as much as I can. I can't fit it all, so I grab the base with one hand, and start gently twisting and pumping with my fist.

He lets out a curse, and I start bobbing with my head, sucking and licking as I go. His hand in my hair is holding me to him, my face buried in his crotch. I run my thumb over his sack, and he comes off the chair with his thrust.

I shift my legs restlessly as I continue to suck him off. Something about this always makes me wet. That, and his incessant manipulation of my nipples. Removing my hand from his balls, I go to the sides of my bikini bottoms and untie them, pulling them out from between my legs. The wet material rubbing against me makes me moan around Ed's cock.

"Fuck, Winry," he chokes, and I glance up to see his head thrown back.

He lets go of my nipple and grabs on to the edge of the chair, his knuckles going white. I slide up, sucking hard before letting him fall from my lips.

"Don't quit," he growls.

"I'm not." I lick my lips, lowering them again to lap up the leaking precum on his tip. "But I need to reposition."

"What?"

I inch back and rise up on my shins again and move back, widening my legs before leaning down again and taking him in my mouth. Immediately, he pulls my face in again, and I use one hand on his thigh to steady myself. I release his shaft with my other hand and move it between my spread legs. I gasp when I find myself wet—wetter than I imagined. I suck him harder as my fingers move between my slick folds. I find my clit and rub slowly as my tongue slides over Ed's cock.

A sound behind me distracts me, but I'm too focused to look up.

"Winry," Ed chokes. "Did we lock the–"

"OH GOD! MY EYES!"

I freeze at the voice, my hand still deep between my legs. My eyes shift to the side to find Alphonse standing in the doorway holding grocery sacks. I try to scream, but my mouth is full of, well, Ed.

"Al! What the hell?!" Edward glares at him, his hand clenching tighter in my hair. "We're in the middle of something here!"

"Oh my God! I can see that!" Al looks at the floor, his face turning beet red.

"Get out!" Ed bellows, waving an arm through the air.

I can't move, or I would. Ed's grip is so tight, my face is smashed against his groin. Al walks quickly past us to the counter and drops be bags before tuning and dashing out of the house, slamming the door.

It's silent as the echo rings through the house.

"Shit, Winry," Ed finally hisses, letting me go and running his hands over his face.

I sit back, his still-hard dick sliding out of my mouth, glistening with my saliva. I'm tempted to cover myself with my hands, even though it's just me and Ed again. God. I can't believe Al saw me naked. With Ed's cock in my mouth. And my hand between my legs. I'll never be able to look at him again.

"Are you okay?" Ed reaches down and tilts my chin up with his thumb.

"Yeah," I squeak. "I just… He…"

"He'll be okay." He shrugs. "He survived the Promised Day after all."

"This is different." I glare at him. "He saw me naked! I–"

"He knows we're having sex, Winry. He can't be too shocked."

"He looked pretty shocked, Ed," I snap.

"Okay, fine." Ed grabs me under my arms and hauls me up to his lap, so I'm straddling him.

I gasp at the feel of his hardness against my pussy, but he ignores it. Mostly.

"Let's say he's scarred for life, and he never sees us the same way again. We can't change the past. It happened."

"Okay…" I wiggle over him, and he hisses.

"I'll talk to him in a minute, okay? But first, I'm ready to blow, and I get the feeling you're in a similar place," he bites out through his teeth. "So let's finish this."

I start to protest when his hand slides down between us and forces me up enough for him to position himself. With as slick as he is, he glides in easy, and I moan, throwing my head back. My knees barely fit on the sides of the chair, but I manage it, giving myself leverage to lift and lower myself, bouncing up and down in his lap. Ed matches my speed with his own thrusts, and soon I'm coming all over his swollen cock. He rams into me one last time and explodes inside of me.

As soon as we come down, he shifts me off of him and grabs his discarded swim shorts. I lean on the table, my legs still wobbly, as he takes off outside to find Al. I creep over to the window, hiding myself behind the curtain to watch.

Ed approaches him cautiously where he's sitting under a tree with Den. Al blushes, and so does Ed, who reaches up to rub the back of his neck. And then Al says something I can't make out, but Ed looks stunned before he glares at him and looks ready to throw a punch. Al holds his hands up and laughs, and the tension is immediately diffused. I let out a slow breath and step back. I guess he's okay. At least, he doesn't seem to be holding it against us.

I hear them at the door, and immediately take off toward the bathroom to shower. Al may not have been scarred by the sight of us having sex, but I doubt it will go well if I'm still naked in the kitchen when he comes back inside.


End file.
